


I Feel Alive

by taffee23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a little bit of spice too, swvalentine2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Maul and Jemini made a blanket fort, sort of. For SWValentine2021. Day 2: Touch.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Star Wars Valentine 2021





	I Feel Alive

Maul and Jemini had placed blankets and pillows on the floor and were laying there, watching shadows on the ceiling in her quarters at the temple. It was the middle of the night and they were probably one of the few awake at the temple. Jemini’s hand carefully took Maul’s hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. He had been purring and it made her smile, she loved hearing him purr. When she did take his hand in hers, his breath hitched in his throat. He loved it when she touched him. She was always gentle with him and he didn’t know how much he needed a gentle touch until she touched him. Then, she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed the back of his hand. He closed his eyes briefly at the gesture as she set their hands back down.

“I used to imagine moments like these,” she whispered.

“You did?” He asked.

“Yeah and now that it’s actually happening,” she then smiled and looked at him, “It’s perfect.”

She leaned over and kissed his shoulder before resting her head near it. She loved him so much and with all of her heart. She knew he had a past and flaws but she still loved him, all of him. He was special to her and she made sure he knew it everyday and every waking hour. She would sneak little whispers to him, telling him how much she loved him. Or she would simply brush her hand against him, reminding him that she was there. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered as she gazed at him. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him because she wanted to memorize every inch of him with her eyes. She wanted to remember his face and every curve of it, as if she would never see it again.

“As are you, my gemstone,” he said as he turned his head to look at her. Heat rose on her cheeks, as they always did when he called her that wonderful name.

“I love you,” she said as her free hand shaped his face. He leaned into her touch with a brief close of his eyes before gazing into her blue ones.

“I love you, too,” he said while he set his free hand atop hers. She then pulled him in to meet his lips with hers and gave him a tender kiss. They both had adjusted to lay on their sides and had stopped holding hands. 

Her hand on his cheek went to his chest and he deepened the kiss. His hand that was atop hers went to shape her face before making its way to her hip and pulling her close. He wanted to touch her all over. It reminded him that she was there and that he was there. Touching her reminded him of how lucky he was to have her in his life. He never wanted to let her go and he always wanted to be in her arms. He whimpered into the kiss as he pulled her flush against him. She then pulled away from the kiss and looked him over.

“Why did you stop?” He asked with a confused look.

“I wanted to look at you,” she said with a smile.

“You can look at me later,” he said before whispering, “please touch me.”

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before speaking, “I will.”

She ran her one hand up his arm before reaching the nape of his neck. Her hand then slid up to the exposed horns and she rubbed at the base of them, causing him to purr loudly. He gazed into her eyes, as if he were pleading for more. Well, more of her touch. Which she happily gave him. Her hand trailed back down and then down his side where it rested. She ran her thumb in circles while her hand rested there. They both glanced at the other’s lips before he shaped her face with his hand again and pulled her into another kiss. Then, he kissed his way to her jaw then her neck.

“Maul,” she gasped. He pulled away and looked at her with a smirk.

“What is it, gemstone?” He purred. 

She simply smirked at him and, oh, he knew that look on her face. She then started to kiss and nibble at his neck. His hand went back to her hip and he gripped her tighter and closer, if that was even possible, and gasped her name. He had managed to get her leg over him. He then gripped her leg when she nipped just below the earlobe which caused him to let out a small growl. Not to scare her but he did this when she got to just the right spot on him.

“Jem- Jemini, keep that up and-” he couldn’t finish when she had nipped at the same spot again. She then pulled away and looked at him.

“And what?” She asked.

He didn’t respond and instead kissed her deeply. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she happily opened her mouth for him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she hummed in response. She had rocked her hips against him and he gripped her hip tightly. Oh, he wanted to get rid of these clothes and really touch her. Every inch of her smooth and soft skin. He loved the feel of her against him. 

As they shared their heated kiss, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He knew that if he could feel her, it was real and he was alive. He always felt alive with her, too. She had made his hearts beat again, in a sense. Oh, Force, he loved her and needed her so much. He didn’t know where he’d be without her. She was the one who had given him another chance at life, even if he didn’t feel that he deserved it. But, she reminded him that he did deserve life. And when she touched him, it was the best reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat?  
> tumblr: obi-wankenobae  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626


End file.
